A Fighting, Yet Dying Fire
__NOEDITSECTION__ VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED This is a story written by Darkdragon2670 and Darkdragon2670 only. Please do not steal and please ask me before making any edits. Thank you! '' A FIGHTING, YET DYING FIRE Darkness was an essential part of being a NightWing. Shrouded by the shadows, the smell of sulfur filling his nose, Abhorrence watched in silence as big, starry dragons tramped around, lashing their tails, flaring their wings, and snapping their teeth at each other. Smoke poured out of their nose, only contributing to the fiery atmosphere of the NightWing Kingdom. Four-years-old, Abhorrence took a chance to open one of his wings slightly, and peering at the underside of it, willed his scales to match the inky black of one of the burly NightWings. He'd been studying them for hours, much like how they'd been studying him from the moment he'd hatched, and found that most of the NightWings had starry specks scattered across the membrane in weird arrays. The patterns on their wings were probably genetic, Abhorrence realized. A burly dragoness stopped to preen her dragonet. He stuck his long neck out, camouflaged in the darkness, and saw as she stroked her dragonet's spines. Her underscales were more of a burst outwards, and the dragonet's underscales mimicked her mothers, only confirming his thoughts. ''Hmm, ''he thought and shrank back as the mother turned and stared at his hiding place with suspicious navy blue eyes. She didn't see him and turned back to her daughter. ''I need to come up with my ''own ''pattern. ''He closed his eyes and thought of what the night sky would look like. Black with undertones of navy and dark purple, white and silver scattered, some maybe in clumps, and other metallic, washed out colors like planets. He checked his wings and was pleasantly surprised to see exactly what he'd imagine the night sky would look like. "Darkness!" snapped the mother suddenly. Abhorrence jumped. "Stop ''wriggling and let me smooth your spines." "Mooooooom," whined the NightWing dragonet impatiently. She looked to be about maybe a year or two younger than him and had dark amber eyes that glared balefully at her mother. "I want to go plaaayyy, let me goooooo." Her mother frowned. "If you stop squirming, then maybe you can go sooner." "Hmph," grumbled the dragonet named Darkness and sat back. "ABHORRENCE," yowled a voice. Darkness and her mother jumped. "What do you WANT, Nebula?" demanded the mother. Nebula glared at her. "I'm looking for an insolent RainWing dragonet. Have you seen him?" "Oh, I don't know, Nebula! There's a ton of stupid RainWings here! Go ask that insipid lab dragon, Mastermind. Maybe HE knows where the little brat is." Darkness stared at her mom and tugged on her wing. "No bad language, Mommy," said the dragonet plaintively. Nebula snorted and Darkness jumped up, baring her teeth at him fiercely. "Go away, you horrible NightWing! Everyone hates you and you have no friends! Your ugly as heck and I don't like you so LEAVE!" "DARKNESS!!" roared her mother and snatched the dragonet away from Nebula, who looked like he would quite like to slap her. "No back-talking to your elders!" Darkness stuck her snout out. "Oh, he's elderly alright. Where're your goons? Are they as frail and disgusting as you?" Nebula hissed, lashing his tail and glared at Darkness' mother. "Is this supposed to be funny? Who are you? What dragoness raises her daughter to be like this? Do you have no dignity?" Now it was the mother's turn to get angry. Well, angrier than she was before. "Who do you think you are, lecturing me how to raise my daughter! Do you have any dragonets, you disgusting scat-faced prune? How dare you accuse me of being an insolent creature like you! Leave now, before I smack the brains the moons gave a sheep out of your thick skull!" A burst of flame shot out of her nose. Nebula hissed and her mother tucked Darkness behind her, flaring her wings and rearing up to appear bigger than the other dragon. Nebula didn't say anything, but his burning eyes showed he hated her even more. As he left, he reached out and snatched Abhorrence from his spot. "Let's go, you horrible dragonet," growled the NightWing. "Hey!" protested Abhorrence and clawed him. His claws were not nearly as sharp as Nebula's, but he did graze the older dragon's scales. "How did you find me?" "Your eyes, you stupid, ungrateful little--" Nebula cut himself off with a sigh and then pulled Abhorrence off of him. Something in his eyes softened and the NightWing wrapped his wings around Abhorrence. "Don't go running off again, alright? I don't want to lose you." That was weird, ''thought Abhorrence. Where did this sudden affection come from? Abhorrence didn't know, and didn't ask. ''I need to come up with a false name of my own. And I need to look more like a NightWing! Nebula put Abhorrence back on his back and flew away from the caves where Darkness and her mother were. They passed the tunnel, and as they did, Abhorrence got a glimpse at a fighting, yet dying fire. The sight of the embers flying, sparked something inside of him. A fire that would not die. A fire that didn't have to fight to burn. He glanced back wistfully at the tunnel. Soon, ''he thought. ''Soon I'll be free. Category:Content (Darkdragon2670) Category:Content (TheChaosQueen) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions